stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Andreas Kitabatu al-'Qalb
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = | stationed = | rank = | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Laurena Cytrynbaum (-2298); Shoshana ben Eliezer (II) (2320s) | children = Sutejo Kitabatu al-'Qalb | mother = Alia Suder | father = David Kitabatu al-’Qalb | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Russell Wong | image2 = | caption2 = }} Andreas Kitabatu al-'Qalb was a Starfleet officer active in the 23rd and 24th centuries. ( ) 23rd Century Kitabatu al-’Qalb was born in Sadat City, Pan-Semite Union, Terra (Sol III) to David Kitabatu al-’Qalb, a Terran, and Alia Suder, a Betazoid-Deltan hybrid, on 22 April 2250. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: Operation Blackjack) After living in several different Terran cities from 2250-57, the family of Kitabatu al-’Qalb settled in San Francisco. This was his residence of record until 2264, although summer vacations are spent alternately on Delta IV and Betazed. In the late 2260s, David and Alia Kitabatu al-'Qalb divorced. Around this time, Andreas met a scientist and his teenaged grandson, James Rennie; his interest in trans-temporal physics became more serious at this time. In 2268, after changing majors a few times, he graduated from the University of California, Berkeley, with a degree in trans-temporal physics. Kitabatu al-’Qalb entered Starfleet Academy in September, 2274. (Hessus -- the first of the reclusive Pierson’s Puppeteer species to enter Starfleet -- became Kitabatu al- ‘Qalb's suitemate.) He graduated from the Academy (an accelerated course due to previous education) three years later, and was assigned to the scout , commanded by Capt. Thral. Sometime between 2277 and 2284, Kitabatu al-'Qalb transferred to the science vessel . In 2284, the Tereshkova and the hospital ship [[USS John Mandeville|USS John Mandeville]] aided in the rescue of a Trill science ship. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Rescue the Perishing") In 2285, Lieutenant Kitabatu al-'Qalb was part of a Tereshkova boarding party that discovered ancient documents on an abandoned Romulan science station close to the Federation side of the Neutral Zone. The documents purported that the Romulans' cloaking device (known to the Federation for about 20 years) had originally been discovered in a "stasis box" created by the billion-years-gone Slaver Empire. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Hegemony") 24th Century Kitabatu al-‘Qalb was recruited, in 2301, by a Federation Department of Temporal Investigations cell to help interdict a nova weapon planted in the heart of Cardassia’s sun. After the mission was over, Andreas was made to forget certain facts, such as the precise location of Cardassia, the annexation (in 2328) of Bajor by the Cardassians as well as his discovery of other missions undertaken by the DTI. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Ancient of Days") In 2313, after 15 years, Kitabatu al-‘Qalb tracked down the cell of the Terran Purification League that had been responsible for the deaths of his first wife and unborn child. The agents (among them, David Vlekkenbaaij) – and their families -- were killed, and Andreas Kitabatu al-‘Qalb was convicted of murder. He was sentenced to an indefinite term at the Federation rehabilitation colony on Theta Thalassa. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "A Separate War") Sutejo Kitabatu al-'Qalb was born to Andreas Kitabatu al-’Qalb and a Betazed woman on Shadowstar Station in 2330. Kitabatu al-'Qalb was Beta Miranda V’s representative on the Federation Supreme Assembly from 2346-61. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Blindspot") Background information "Kitabatu al-'Qalb" means "writings of the heart" in Arabic. Kitabatu al-'Qalb Kitabatu al-'Qalb Kitabatu al-'Qalb Category:Politicians Category:USS Tereshkova (USS-637) personnel Category:Hybrids